Mi Ángel de Ojos Verdes
by Crystal-Dark
Summary: Harry sufre una violación, pero su némesis estará alli para ayudarlo. ¿Cómo acabaran los enemigos más conocidos de Hogwarts? Slash HPxDM
1. ÁnGeL

**Pareja:** Harry / Draco

**Géneros:** Romance, Drama (con final feliz )

**Advertencias:** Violación, Slash, Lemmon,

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Mi Ángel de Ojos Verdes

Una nueva embestida. El dolor se adueñó del frágil cuerpo una vez más. Sentía llamaradas de fuego apoderándose de sus entrañas, provocando el querer morir en ese mismo instante. Lágrimas de impotencia rodaban por su rostro, apagando poco a poco las dos preciosas esmeraldas del color verde más hermoso que pueda existir. Aquellas que siempre se mantenían brillantes. Hasta ahora.

Sintió como algo caliente lo llenó por dentro, y su estómago se revolvió provocándole unas ganas enormes de devolver. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción. No ahora que todo había acabado.

Lentamente el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba se separó de él y se vistió. Antes de salir de allí se dirigió a aquel que había tomado y le dijo unas pocas palabras hirientes a la vez que le daba una sonrisa comparable a la del mismísimo diablo.

Pero el otro no le escuchaba. Era incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Mientras el individuo se marchaba, él se sintió cada vez más débil, y se fue escurriendo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo.

No. No...

Se repetía a él mismo que eso era una pesadilla, que realmente no había sido violado, que no se habían aprovechado de él y que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, que lucho con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

Pero había pasado. Y ya nada podía cambiarlo. Únicamente podía desahogarse. Y eso es lo que hizo. Lloró. Lloró todo lo que pudo, intentando sacar de él todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

* * *

Draco Malfoy llevaba un día espantoso. Había recibido noticias de que sus padres acaban de divorciarse. Eso era lo de menos, porque él ya sabía que sus padres nunca se habían amado, que se casaron por que sus familias así lo dispusieron. Lo que le fastidió fue enterarse de que su madre se había fugado con su amante, un joven no mucho más mayor que él, y encima lo supo al leerlo en la mayor revista de cotilleos, "Corazón de Bruja". La verdad es que en parte lo comprendía, sus padres nunca tuvieron oportunidad de vivir su vida, casándose con quien ellos querían... ¡¡pero enterarse de ello así!! Que poco lo apreciaban para ni siquiera decírselo a su propio hijo a la cara, y no enterarse por una basura de revista. En fin. Pero aquello no fue lo único que le jodió el día. No señor. Encima tuvo que perder esa tarde el partido contra Gryffindor (raro¿eh?). Ya se estaba cansando de que fuera una rutina. ¡Solo quería ganarles aunque fuera una vez! Pero no. Parece ser que aquello siempre sería igual. 

Tan cabreado con todo estaba que después del partido se fue con su escoba a dar vueltas por encima del bosque prohibido, y así alejarse de las reprimendas de los de Slytherin, y de los restriegos y risotadas de las demás casas. Sobre todo de la comadreja. Ya se la imaginaba al día siguiente no dejando de molestarle y haciendo chistes en voz alta sobre el resultado del partido. Como le gustaría callarle la boca a puñetazos...

Estuvo cerca de dos horas volando, metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió regresar al campo de quidditch y darse una laaarrrga y placentera ducha.

Entró en los vestuarios y maldijo su suerte. En un banco estaba una ropa doblada, lo que significaba que no estaba sólo. Se dirigió hacia las duchas con intención de echar a patadas a aquel que todavía siguiera allí. Pero cuando entró nada en la vida le habría preparado para lo que vio.

En el suelo de las duchas, se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo, tembloroso y magullado de un joven, que se balanceaba lentamente rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y con la cabeza escondida entre estas. Pero Draco lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Potter...

El aludido no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había llamado. El rubio pudo ver rastros de sangre que se iba deslizando por los desagües, arrastrado por el agua de las todavía encendidas duchas. El otro no parecía notar el agua que lo golpeaba, aunque seguramente se clava en su cuerpo como cuchillos afilados.

Draco no supo porqué, pero en aquel momento algo dentro de él se rompió. Entonces reaccionó. Cogió la toalla que descansaba en la pared de su lado y corrió hacia el débil cuerpo. Apagó deprisa las duchas, y se agachó junto a él pasándole la toalla por encima, intentando darle algo de calor.

- ¡Potter¡¡POTTER!! Reacciona Potter... ¡¡¡HARRY!!!

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Harry, al oír su nombre salió de su trance. Se giró hacia aquel que lo había llamado, que en ese momento procuraba proporcionarle más calor a su cuerpo helado, restregando la toalla contra él, y lo veía completamente asustado. Aunque no llevaba sus gafas, y el hecho de tener los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no impidieron que reconociera inmediatamente de quien era el otro que se encontraba a su lado. Aquel pelo rubio platinado era inconfundible.

- M-Mal..foy...

Y ya no supo nada más. Se desmayó entre los brazos de su enemigo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo no demasiado blanco, pero supo rápidamente donde se encontraba. No por nada se pasaba la vida en la enfermería. ¿Pero porqué estaba allí? Sintió que algo apresaba fuertemente una de sus manos. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca creyó posible. Draco Malfoy, enemigo declarado, estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, agarrando con sus manos la de él, y con la cabeza apoyada en su cama, completamente dormido. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando allí? Y de pronto lo recordó. La pesadilla que pensó que era no había sido tal cosa. Había sido real. Todas las imágenes le vinieron de golpe. Pegó un grito y se soltó del agarre del rubio. 

Draco despertó bruscamente al oír aquel grito. Harry había vuelto a encogerse y ahora estaba en la misma situación como lo encontró, con su rostro oculto entre su cuerpo. Draco se levantó rápidamente y se acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

Sabía lo que había pasado. Cuando Harry se hubo desmayado en las duchas, lo cargó con cuidado para llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería. Allí había encontrado a la Señora Pomfrey que se disponía ya a cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a dormir. Pero al ver a Draco con un Harry, desnudo tapado solo con una toalla, en sus brazos se dispuso a atenderlos de inmediato. Después de contarla lo que sabía, como lo encontró, ella le había dicho a Draco que por favor se fuera a sus aposentos, que iba a revisar a Harry, y aunque al principio no quiso salir, terminó accediendo. Pero no se fue, iba a quedarse allí hasta que ella terminara y poder entrar.

Cuando la Señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta, Draco la encontró con el rostro lloroso y lleno de pena. Entró en el cuarto y se dirigió a la cama en la que descansaba su némesis. Este estaba dormido, con un pijama de algodón para que entrara en calor.

Se giró hacia la enfermera, y la preguntó que es lo que le había pasado. Ella entre lágrimas se lo contó.

Harry Potter había sido violado.

Violado.

No podía creerlo.

Se acercó a la cama y contempló el rostro de Harry, que ahora dormía tranquilamente, seguro a causa de las pociones de la Señora Pomfrey. Parecía un ángel, tan inocente... pero no, alguien se había encargado de llevarse esa inocencia y dejar en su lugar un profundo dolor.

Draco Malfoy creyó que el mundo se desmoronaba y la rabia creció dentro de él. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer aquello a otra persona? Ni siquiera se lo deseaba a su peor enemigo. Sólo un cobarde, y mal nacido hubiera hecho algo así. Pensó quien hubiera sido capaz de hacerle eso a Potter, pero no supo encontrar respuesta. Lo único seguro era que cuando se enterase, iba a matar a aquel hijo de perra.

Acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de Harry y la acarició suavemente, temiendo que se despertara, o que se rompiera sólo con su tacto. Su piel era suave, pero estaba fría. Cogió las mantas que lo tapaban, y las acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo dormido. Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a velar su sueño, y esperar a que despertara. No supo por que lo hizo, pero cogió una de sus manos y la agarró con fuerza con las suyas, queriendo reconfortarle.

No se dio cuenta de que la enfermera había ido a avisar al director de lo ocurrido. Diez minutos después, el Director Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, y la profesora McGonagall, entraron en la enfermería, pero se detuvieron al ver a un Draco Malfoy dormido, junto a la cama de Harry Potter, el niño que vivó y venció.

Ahora Harry había despertado, pero no de aquella pesadilla. Draco le decía palabras de ánimo, tratando de que el moreno se tranquilizara. Así los encontró la enfermera, que corrió a ayudarlos.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días. Harry Potter seguía todavía en la cama de la enfermería, pero ahora más tranquilo. Continuaba teniendo pesadillas, y lloraba por las noches, pero al menos ahora no se cerraba en su mente. Después de que la enfermera lograra tranquilizarlo y echar a un preocupado Draco, habían llegado los profesores. Cuando estuvo preparado, les contó lo ocurrido, que entró en las duchas después del partido de aquella tarde, alguien le había sorprendido y abusado de él. No dio no muchos detalles, ya que no tenia fuerzas para ello, ni tampoco dio el nombre de su agresor. 

Le dejaron descansar, y ahora, unos días después, sólo, ya que había pedido que no quería visitas, se replanteaba todo lo ocurrido. Lo que no le acababa de cuadrar era la intervención de Malfoy, o sea, si que sabía que el chico lo había encontrado en los vestuarios, lo había llevado a la enfermería, y se había quedado aquella noche junto a él. Lo que no entendía era el por qué. Harry pensaba que Malfoy lo odiaba, y que bueno, lo de llevarlo a la enfermería era normal, no creía que nadie fuera capaz de ver a alguien así y dejarlo allí sin más. Pero quedarse con él toda la noche... era demasiado desconcertante.

Albus Dumbledore había anunciado que Harry Potter había sufrido un accidente y que no volvería a clases hasta dentro de unas semanas, y que no se preocuparan, que estaba bien.

Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione no quedaron muy satisfechos con la explicación, e intentaron colarse en la enfermería para hablar con su amigo, pero no pudieron. Llenos de frustración decidieron esperar a que Harry se recuperara y les contara por fin que es fue lo que le había ocurrido.

Draco Malfoy llevaba unos días bastante preocupado. Había sido llamado por los profesores para que les relatara lo que sabía, pero tampoco le habían dejado entrar a verle. Aunque los demás no lo notaran y le seguían viendo con su mascara de indiferencia y superioridad, su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, y su novia (la de Blaise), Pansy Parkinson, si que habían notado su cambio de actitud. Cuando estuvieron solos en la Sala Común de Slytherin, le preguntaron.

- Vamos Draco. Sabemos que te ocurre algo. ¿Es por lo de tus padres?. - Dijo Pansy cariñosamente. La afectaba que su amigo estuviera así

- Tranquilos, lo de mis padres ya lo veía venir... Estoy perfectamente

Pero ante las insistencias de sus amigos, Draco terminó contándoles lo ocurrido a Harry Potter, pero haciéndolos prometer que no dirían nada. Blaise se quedó con el rostro descompuesto, mientras que Pansy no había podido contener las lágrimas. Aunque fueran Slytherins, tenían corazón.

* * *

Draco no podía dormir esa noche. La angustia de no saber como se encontraba Potter en esos momentos le carcomía. Decidió salir a dar un paseo por los pasillos intentando despejarse, y no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Intentó entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con magia y no consiguió nada. Entonces oyó pasos dentro que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Se escondió detrás de una columna, y vio salir a la enfermera. Esta dijo una contraseña para volver a cerrar la puerta. Cuando la Señora Pomfrey había desaparecido ya, se acercó nuevamente y repitió la contraseña. 

- Dulces Sueños

La puerta se abrió, y entró silenciosamente, creyendo que Potter ya estaría dormido, pero una voz le sacó de su error.

- ¿Señora Pomfrey¿Es usted?

- No Potter. La enfermera acaba de irse a sus habitaciones

Harry quedó estático en su cama. ¿Qué narices hacía Malfoy allí¿Cómo había entrado?. Intentó alcanzar la varita que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la agarró primero.

- Tranquilo Potter. No he venido a pelear

Harry le miró como si lo acabara de ver morreándose con el Director Dumbledore. Malfoy había cogido sus gafas y ahora se las acercaba. El moreno se las puso y pudo ver a su némesis sentándose tranquilamente en la cama que estaba a su derecha.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

- Sólo vine para saber cómo estabas. He intentado venir antes, al igual que Granger y la comadreja, pero nos ha sido imposible

- Eso era por que yo no quería recibir visitas

Draco se le quedó mirando mientras que el silencio se implantaba en la habitación. Potter parecía estar mejor que la última vez que le vio. No estaba tan pálido, pero parecía que seguía estando débil. Verle tan frágil, le producía querer abrazarlo y alejarlo de todos los peligros del mundo. ¿¿¿??? Se maldijo a si mismo por la forma tan cursi en la que estaba pensando. Por Merlín¡Es Potter!. Pero aún así, no lograba quitarse esa sensación de que tenía que protegerlo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, que parecía ausente en sus pensamientos, y le abrazó.

- ¡M-Malfoy¿Qué te crees que haces?

Pero Draco no se apartó, siguió abrazándolo, y a Harry no supo porqué, pero ese contacto con su enemigo le transmitió mucha calma, y se fue relajando poco a poco. El rubio sintió como el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos sollozaba, y se juró una vez más que el culpable pagaría por aquello.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó, y Harry despertó aunque no quiso abrir los ojos. Sentía como otro cuerpo lo abrazaba, y se sentía tan bien que no quiso que ese momento terminara. Si. Malfoy se había quedado toda la noche a su lado, protegiéndolo en ese abrazo, y él no quería que al abrir los ojos, aquella sensación de paz se esfumara. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, así que con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, fue abriéndolos poco a poco. 

Draco se despertó minutos después, ya que sentía una mirada clavándose en él. Unos ojos verdes pero apagados le miraban fijamente. Harry al ser descubierto se sonrojó.

- B-Buenos días… Malfoy

- Mmm... buenas Potter

El rubio dejó el abrazo y ambos, aunque no lo reconocerían, sintieron una sensación de vacío. Se incorporó y bajo de la cama, alisándose el pijama. Cuando ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta oyó que Harry se dirigía a él.

- Eh... Esto... ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Si?

- Yo... Bueno... Yo...

- Arranca Potter, que no tengo todo el día

- Gracias por todo.- Draco no se esperó esa respuesta

- No hay de qué, Potter

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a las mazmorras para cambiarse e ir a clase. Se sentía bien, ahora que sabía que el moreno se encontraba mejor.

Harry suspiró cuando Malfoy se fue. La verdad es que le agradecía mucho que lo ayudase, pero sobretodo que le hubiera hecho compañía esa noche. Se volvió a dormir, pero esta vez no tuvo pesadillas, en sus sueños se coló un ángel rubio...

* * *

Pasó una semana, y Harry por fin pudo volver con sus amigos. No tuvo más remedio que contarles todo lo que pasó. Las reacciones fueron las de esperar. Ron rojo de rabia e impotencia pensando que no pudo haberlo ayudado, y Hermione llorando como una magdalena. Ninguno pudo conseguir que les dijera quien había sido el mal nacido que abusó de él. No volvieron a insistir, pues notaron como Harry se tensaba cada vez que tocaban el tema. Esperarían a que el moreno estuviera listo para contárselo. 

Se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando les contó que el que le había ayudado había sido Draco Malfoy. Lo hubieran esperado de cualquier persona, incluso del profesor Snape, menos del hurón. Harry no contó que había pasado dos noches enteras a su lado, ya que le daba bastante vergüenza decírselo.

Todo seguía igual. Las clases continuaron su ritmo, y Harry se adapto sin muchos problemas. Los profesores estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, y el moreno pudo notar que lo trataban más amablemente, incluso el profesor Snape, que aunque ya no le castigaba a limpiar calderos por las tardes, aún seguía bajándole puntos a su casa (sino no sería Snape).

Los Slytherins, que no sabían nada, seguían tratándolo igual. Pero a Harry le sorprendió que Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson ya casi no se metían con él. Digo casi, porque siempre tenían sus típicos enfrentamientos verbales, pero ya no era lo mismo de siempre. A Harry esto no le molestaba en absoluto. Había empezado a mirar a Malfoy con otros ojos. Sabía que seguía siendo el pedante de siempre, pero ahora sabía que el rubio también tenía su corazoncito, como le había demostrado aquella vez. Había estado cuando había necesitado a alguien, y eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

Pasaron más días, y llegó lo inevitable.

Harry y sus amigos entraron al Gran Comedor para cenar. Se sentaron en la mesa junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Llevaban ya un rato cenando tranquilamente cuando una voz le susurró a Harry al oído.

- Hola amor, que ¿con ganas de repetir lo de aquella noche?

El moreno se tensó. No podía ser. Había estando evitando a su agresor desde que había salido de la enfermería, y había tenido la suerte de no tener que enfrentarlo. Este rió malvadamente y se fue a sentar con los de su casa. Harry todavía podía seguir oyéndole reírse, y empezó a temblar. Temblaba de miedo, de dolor, al recordar aquella noche. Pero al momento dejó de oír esa risa, para dejar paso a gritos histéricos de las demás personas que cenaban en el comedor.

Draco Malfoy estaba cenando hablando con sus amigos, y como últimamente era costumbre, sin apartar la vista de cierto moreno de ojos verdes. Vio como un Ravenclaw se acercaba a Potter y le susurraba algo al oído. No le dio mucha importancia, pero al ver como el moreno se tensaba y se ponía a temblar, lo supo. Aquel era el desgraciado que abusó de Potter. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Blaise y a Pansy con la palabra en la boca, pero cuando vieron a donde se dirigía sin ni siquiera pararse, supieron que iba a pasar.

Mientras que se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde se había sentado el cabrón que aún seguía riéndose, fue sacando la varita dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. Matar a ese infeliz.

Llegó a la mesa y de un empujón levantó al Ravenclaw para a continuación darle un par de puñetazos y apuntarle con la varita. Aquí fue cuando todos gritaron y se alejaron de ellos. Draco estaba dispuesto a lanzarle varios maleficios seguidos cuando oyó la voz de Potter.

- ¡¡NO MALFOY!!

Harry no supo como Malfoy hubo averiguado que Terry Boot era su agresor, pero no tenia tiempo para ponerse a pensarlo. Se puso a su lado intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- Vamos Malfoy, déjalo- rogó Harry

- ¡Pero él fue quien te agredió¿Cómo puedes dejarlo así? Merece que lo mate ahora mismo

- ¡No! Recibirá su castigo, pero no vale la pena que lo mates. ¡¡Lo único que conseguirás es que te metan en Azkaban!!

- ¡¡¡PERO ÉL TE VIOLÓ!!!

La gente miraba atónita la escena que ocurría delante de ellos. Terry Boot había violado a Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy quería matarlo por ello.

- Lo sé... Lo sé... Pero no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre por alguien que no lo merece...

Draco miró a Harry. Este ya no podía aguantar más, y se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando, y rogando para que el rubio no cometiera una locura.

- Tienes razón.- recapacitó. - Pero me encargaré de que este hijo de puta se pudra entre rejas por lo que te hizo.- dijo mientras bajaba la varita, se oyó un suspiro de alivio en el comedor, pero Draco no se conformaba y le pegó una buena paliza, puños y patadas, a un desconcertado y aterrorizado Boot.

En esas estaba cuando llegaron los profesores, y los separaron. Harry y Draco fueron llevados a la oficina del director, y allí relataron los hechos. Mas bien un furioso Draco, Harry seguía sollozando incapaz de decir una palabra.

A Terry Boot se lo llevaron inmediatamente para que fuera juzgado y encarcelado en Azkaban.

* * *

Pasaron los días y ya todo el colegio quedó al tanto de lo ocurrido, y todos se entristecieron ante los hechos, incluidos los Slytherins, que como anteriormente dije, tienen su corazoncito. 

Muchos felicitaron a Draco por su actuación, pero él los ignoraba. No quería que lo felicitaran, lo único que quería era saber como estaba Harry, llevaba días sin verlo, así que se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia la de los Gryffindors a preguntar por él. No pudieron negarse a contestarle, después de como lo había defendido. Le informaron de que Harry había permanecido en su habitación desde el día en que Draco se enfrento con Boot, que estaba mejor, cansado, pero que no quería bajar, ya que no quería ser el centro de atención de todos.

Draco sonsacó a uno de primero la contraseña para la torre Gryffindor. Aquella misma tarde, mientras los demás estaban en clase, pasó por la Señora Gorda, y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los de 6º. Abrió la puerta despacio, y se adentró dentro de la habitación. Se acercó hacia la única cama que tenía corridos los doseles, la que supuso que seria de Harry. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con el moreno profundamente dormido. "Mi ángel de ojos verdes" pensó. Como ya hiciera una vez en el pasado, acerco su mano hacia la suave mejilla de Harry.

El ojiverde, al notar que una caricia sobre su rostro lo arrancaba de su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con el protagonista de este. Sin dudarlo más, se levantó de la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Draco, que sorprendido por la impulsividad del moreno, no tardo en abrazarlo también. Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, en un cómodo silencio. Cuando se separaron, Harry tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, que el rubio apartó con cariño.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó todo. El culpable ya tiene su merecido

- Yo... Todavía no he podido darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. ¡Aunque fue una locura!, el más perjudicado hubieras sido tú, y yo no me lo podría perdonar si te encerraran por mi culpa…

- No seria por tu culpa. Fui yo quien quería matar a ese desgraciado

- Lo sé, pero...

- Shhh... Ahora vuelve a la cama. Sólo vine para ver como estabas. Yo tengo que irme, no vaya a ser que llegue la comadreja y me eche a patadas. - Harry rió ante el comentario, y Draco sintió que había valido la pena haber ido. Cuando se disponía a salir, el moreno lo llamó nuevamente.

- Malfoy... ¿Crees... crees que podríamos ser... bueno ya sabes... amigos?

- Claro, siempre y cuando no me sigas llamando por el apellido¿te parece?

Como respuesta, Harry se acercó a él y de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla. - De acuerdo, Draco

El rubio se sonrojó a más no poder. No esperaba una actitud tan infantil, y al vez tan tierna de su antiguo némesis. Sonrió, y de perdió detrás de la puerta, rumbo a las mazmorras. Al salir, se cruzó con Hermione y Ron en la Sala Común, y les dirigió un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Cuando ya se había alejado, y los amigos de Harry reaccionaron, Ron puso el grito en el cielo.

- ¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA EL HURÓN EN NUESTRA TORRE??!

* * *

RR please :D 

03/06/07


	2. ePíLoGo

**

* * *

**

Epílogo. Un año después

Acababan de entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Seguían besándose como si aquel fuera el último beso. Cada vez se volvía más fogoso y apasionado. Se separaron para respirar y se fijaron en la habitación que habían pedido. Una estancia acogedora, con la chimenea encendida, con sofás, y al fondo, una cama de matrimonio, muy hermosa, con doseles de plata y verde, con sábanas de fina seda negra. "Muy Slytherin" pensó el moreno. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Continuaron con la tarea de devorarse a besos mientras sus pies se dirigían con prisas hasta la cama. Demasiado tiempo deseándolo como para ponerse a detallar toda la habitación. Duros, estaban muy duros, a punto de explotar.

Manos inquietas se deshacían de la molesta ropa rápidamente, intentando tocar cada milímetro de piel del otro.

Ardientes. Se quemaban en su propio fuego.

Solo en boxers, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Draco encima de Harry, y el rubio empezó la placentera tarea de torturarlo. Besó, lamió, mordió todo a su paso, desde los labios, cuello, hombros, pecho… dedicó una mayor atención a los pezones de su amante, que no tardó en sacar un gemido del fondo de su garganta. Continuó su tarea bajando ahora por el vientre plano pero bien marcado, depositando tiernos y húmedos besos que hacían estremecer a su moreno.

Llegó al primer obstáculo. Con lentitud, fue bajando poco a poco los boxers del ojiverde, hasta que quedó liberado el pene de este, ya bastante duro. Draco empezó a masajearlo lentamente haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se retorciera agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas. El rubio se relamió, lo que provocó una onda de deseo en los ojos de Harry. Poco a poco, Draco fue acercándose al pene de su amante y depositando pequeños besos, hasta que de improviso se lo metió tan largo era a la boca. Chupando, succionando, lamiendo todo lo que su boca podía abarcar, el moreno no pudo aguantar tanto placer, viniéndose en su boca, y el rubio tragó su esencia, disfrutándolo como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Subió hasta los labios del moreno para que probara su sabor. Excitante. Continuaron jugando un poco más con sus cuerpos, ahora Harry torturando a su dragón. Pero la necesidad de sentirse completamente uno, se les hacia cada vez más urgente.

Con el bote de lubricante que apareció encima de la almohada, Draco untó sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada de Harry. Este se tensó. No quería recordar lo pasado con Boot. Se obligó a recordar que ahora estaba con Draco. Su Draco. Aquel hombre del que estaba enamorado, y que no le haría daño.

El rubio noto el temor de su compañero y de deslizó hasta su oído para susurrarle palabras tiernas, momento en el que se relajó y dejó que un dedo se internara dentro de él, preparándolo. Pronto le siguieron dos más. Cuando la entrada ya estaba suficientemente preparada, Draco elevó las piernas de Harry hasta descansarlas encima de sus hombros, colocando la punta de su pene en la entrada. Le pidió permiso para continuar. Harry, que no aguantaba ya más tiempo sin sentir a su dragón dentro, bajó las piernas de los hombros de Draco, pero rodeó las caderas de este con ellas, para darse mayor impulso y empalarse el mismo.

- AAAAAAAHHHH………….MMMMM….AAAAAAAA

¡¡Merlín!! El rubio no esperaba que Harry fuera tan impulsivo también en la cama, pero lejos de enojarse, gimió de placer al sentirse completamente dentro de aquel cuerpo. Esperaron hasta que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran, y cuando fue así, comenzaron a moverse, a entrar y salir, a gemir cada vez más con cada nueva embestida cada vez más profunda. Un ritmo salvaje los poseyó, hasta que acabaron llegando al éxtasis, entre gritos y gemidos de placer.

Se desplomaron uno al lado del otro. Se besaron tiernamente, sus respiraciones sin llegar a la normalidad. Draco acarició el rostro encendido aún de su amante. "Mi ángel de ojos verdes"

- Harry, te amo

- Yo también te amo dragón

Los ojos de Harry, ya apagados desde hace tanto tiempo, volvieron a brillar ahora con más intensidad que nunca. Siguieron abrazados, felices, enamorados, agradeciendo a la vida el mejor regalo que podían recibir, pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, inseparables.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus opiniones buenas/malas, please :)

04/06/07


End file.
